Flower Boy
by RabidYaoiFanboy
Summary: Sephiroth comes across a sassy little blond in the bowls of Midgar. Chasing and Romance ensue. Probably going to stay unfinished. the RP for this was lost to the ether, and we haven't picked it up since. Love all of you for reading So sorry.
1. General's Pwnzage

Cloud Strife pouted as he looked up at the Soldiers

Cloud Strife pouted as he looked up at the Soldiers. It was the monthly 'cleaning' of the slums of Midgar, and the men roamed the streets in bands, rounding up his clientele. The basket of bright blooms at his side went unnoticed, and he sighed heavily. His 'Beat' had been sabotaged for the last time.

He grinned, fluffing his blond hair and standing straighter. The shaft of sunlight pouring from above from a gap in the Plates made his skin glow a healthy tan, and he giggled sweetly. It was afternoon then, if the sunlight was facing sector Four. He hoisted his basket higher, sashaying down the road, schooling his face into a scowl.

The General of ShinRa's forces watched the mayhem with uncaring eyes. His silver hair was tied back to keep it from getting mucky as he arrested yet another prostitute. She begged with him for freedom, but he just pushed her gently towards the waiting van.

A flash of yellow and black caught his eye and he turned, eyebrow raised. The young man sauntered right up to him, a defiant gleam in his glowing blue eyes. The basket on his hip was full, and he tilted his head challengingly. He marched right past him, and Sephiroth watched his hips sway.

He followed him, not knowing why he was drawn to the petite flower boy. His Soldiers just shrugged, chalking it up to one of his strange quirks. He watched the boy exchange a rich red bloom with a hooker for a palm full of gil, and a smile. He watched him sell only two more flowers before the streets went dead.

"Done eyeing me and scaring off my customers?" he asked absently as he sat on a fountain, crossing his ankles primly, folding his hands neatly as if he was in a business meeting.

"Oh? Is that what I was doing? I thought I was rounding up some riffraff that were plaguing the slums." He said, and the boy snorted. His prim words were suddenly colored in a distinctly northern accent and he realized he had been teased.

"Oh, puh-leeze, General. You were scaring us off and you know it. Now I have thirty five blooms to sell, and no one is buying. So what are you going to do about it?" he asked, still sitting primly. His blue eyes bored into Sephiroth with a coy smile. This boy knew how to fight dirty, that's for sure.

"Oh, it's my fault is it?" he asked, crossing his arms, trying to get the upper hand again. The boy was having none of it and scoffed, waving one hand in dismissal.

"Of course! By now I'm usually on my second basket. Looks like me and my sister won't be eating dinner tonight." He said with a long suffering sigh as he stood, taking the basket. "Nobody else is buying, after all."

Sephiroth scowled. How had this…this minx, gotten a hold on him? He pulled out his wallet. "How much?" he asked, not seeing the boy's smirk.

"Seven gil each." He said, and looked at him sideways. "Why, General? Have a girl somewhere?" he asked, arranging the thirty-five blooms neatly. It looked beautiful in the synthetic light of the slums.

"maybe." He said, handing over the cash for the bouquet. The boy smiled sweetly at him, sauntering away, and waving cheerily.

"Thanks, General. Have a nice day!" he chirped, just before he slipped down an alley and breaking into a silent run so as to be around the corner by the time Sephiroth caught up.

Sephiroth stood there looking flummoxed, holding the spray and gaping. This….boy! Had gotten the best of him! His friend and second, Zack Fair, came up with a grin, tucking a camera away.

"So, Seph, I see you've met the Flower Boy." He said, grinning. Sephiroth just glared at him, thrusting the flowers at him. "For me? Sorry, but I don't like you like that." He deadpanned and Sephiroth growled.

"Give them to your damned girlfriend, Zack. I've got to go…plan." The next time they met, he would not be caught unprepared.

Sephcounttheways was rping with me on Deviantart as Sephiroth. I'm sure that it looked better there, but I have less than an hour to type and post soooo….yeah. Just the beginning chapter to a story that's been bugging me to write it…maybe we can meet up again and finish it or rehash it. Prolly gonna be reposted at some point.

Rabid.


	2. Turk Pwnzage

It had been three weeks. Three. Bloody. Weeks. Sephiroth was snarling at his wilting bouquet, glaring. His Preserve spell was wearing off. He had become accustomed to the sight of the pretty flowers on his desk. Zack had told him that it was redundant…she was a Flower Girl herself, so he never got rid of the thing.

He'd need a new one. And that meant going to sector four. He wanted to scream and set fire to something.

For nearly three weeks, he'd been having….he wouldn't say dreams but…thoughts, about the willowy flower boy. His soft blond hair had made an appearance between his fingers, a blush staining his cheeks. Creamy skin and smooth lines were revealed from that skintight black clothing. Sephiroth had taken to going to bed in boxers…to minimize the damage. Now all he needed was a name to go with the gorgeous face.

He had it soooo bad. As Zack had put it when he'd cast Preserve.

He scowled, standing up and leaving his desk. He was on a mission.

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

Cloud grinned as he sauntered down his Beat again. It had been three weeks…three weeks of getting steady Soldier clientele. Ever since it had become known that the Generals now infamous new desk addition came from him….he couldn't grow the flowers fast enough.

As it was, he'd just refilled his basket for the third time that day. His sister was ecstatic, and he couldn't agree more. The pink woman had been in her garden instead of on the street, making Cloud worry less too. He settled on his fountain, watching people go by.

The only warning he had was a creak of leather and a flash of silver. Then the General was standing in front of him, scowling.

"General." he drawled sweetly, hand on his basket protectively. Masamune was within reaching distance, after all. The man scowled at him.

"three dozen, please." he bit out grudgingly, and Cloud grinned, selecting blooms. Sephiroth noted that he chose the unblemished ones first, placing them in prominent positions. The gil was exchanged, and he settled them in his hand.

"how's your sister?" he blurted, and fought the blush at the words. How callous! He maintained his air of grudging grace.

"she's well….she has more time in the garden these days." cloud said, and smirked. "hows the Deskwork? Still keeping you on your toes?" Sephiroth bristled.

"that bomb was entirely Zack's fault. And a Turk was involved."

"not the way I heard it."

"oh, and what did you hear it as?"

"it was something like 'and then the big dude screamed like a little fucking girl, yo.' he was a little vague on where he heard it though." the blond sassed, smirking. Sephiroth gaped. He did not scream like a girl! It had been a manly shock induced yell!

"I'm killing Reno and putting these on his grave." he said, growling. Cloud laughed genuinely.

"but then I'd miss him telling me when Zack gets in trouble. Aeris has so few opportunities to see him as it is." he said, tilting his head. Sephiroth choked.

"Zack-" "is dating my sister. Yes, I know." he said, cutting him off. Sephiroth scowled. Well…if you heard cloud tell it, it was a pout. He turned, intending to storm back to his office. But he paused.

"what's your name?" he asked, softer now, level. Cloud would have called it shy, but anyone else would have found it menacing.

"Cloud…Cloud Strife." the words were both a greeting and a farewell.

Sephiroth replaced the flowers, then went off to hunt down a certain red haired Turk.

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

AN:

Yo! The second chapter…short but still more Sephiroth pwnzage. THANK YOU REVIEWERS!!!! You all make my day. And I love how many alerts this has gotten…I look at my stats and go all mushy. Still working on the redo of chappy one….meh.

Rabid.


	3. Birthday Pwnzage

"You're evil you know that?" the redhead asked as Cloud looked at the large bruise on the side of his face. The slender redhead he called friend was on one of the pews in the old church. Behind the blond drinking in the sunlight was his wares. His sister was out right now so that he could treat the Turk.

"So you've told me. Move the ice." he said absently, poking at the cheek. "got you good, didn't he?" he asked, reaching for his necklace. The soft green orb glowed as he sculpted the energy.

"Hits like fuckin' Rude on steroids yo." he said, and Cloud tutted, sinking green healing magic into the bruise.

"You're the one who called him girly." he said, smirking. "I just relayed the message." the redhead huffed, crossing his arms.

"Manipulative little bastard." he said, ruffling the blonde spikes fondly as Cloud tucked his materia away. He tugged the mans ponytail, making him squawk.

"You love me for it and you know it." he groused back, going back to his flower bed. "so…how'd it go? I imagine that he was rather angry." he said, grinning. It had actually been the small blonde who'd made the little paint and smoke bomb that Zack had planted in the pile of papers at Reno's request.

"like a dream, yo. His face was pink for an hour before he managed to get his hands on some alcohol wipes. We have surveillance tapes." the redhead said, smirking as he tamped out a cigarette from a battered pack. The pack was snatched.

"Not in my church you won't." Cloud said sternly. "bad for the flowers." he said, tossing the back onto the roof through the hole there for Reno to get later. The redhead pouted theatrically.

"So…Phase Two?" he asked, and Cloud smirked. It was his famous knowing smirk, the one that promised humiliation for a certain general.

"Phase Two."

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

Sephiroth had made a habit of purchasing fresh flowers now. Every week on his lunch hour, he would travel down to the Slums. Cloud would be waiting, a Special arrangement already wrapped in a ribbon. They would talk, he would pay, and Cloud would smile at him so sweetly.

But today was different. Cloud wasn't where he usually was…this raised his eyebrow. For three weeks now he'd been there. This was…odd. And the general smirked. On the fountains surface was a single red petal…Cloud's 'calling card' as it were. Only he could get those scarlet blooms to grow.

There was another one fifteen feet away. He walked to it, picking it up. He noticed a gold flash on the back of the petal and turned it over. The number '4' was on it in an elegant gold paint. There was another petal and he smirked wider. His little Flower Boy was leading him somewhere. He pulled out his cell phone.

"Zack…I'm taking the rest of the day off. Tell Lazard that he can stuff it if he doesn't like it." he said into the unit, following the red flashes.

'4972 s. Gables St. Sector Four.' was what the petals ended up spelling out and he smiled genuinely this time. He was standing right in front of the old church. A scarlet ribbon was wrapped around the handle, and he pushed it down.

"so nice of you to come general." the slender blonde figure said loudly, kneeling among scarlet and white blooms. A bright yellow one was in his hands, glowing softly. "come have a seat." he said, smiling. Sephiroth settled on a nearby pew, watching him brush his hands off on a plain cloth apron. He turned a dazzling smile on him.

"Quite the elaborate setup, Cloud." he said, and the boy stood, still smiling. He picked up a rather large bouquet, studded with a set of dazzling silver roses. Sephiorth traced a finger across a petal, inhaling sharply.

"Happy Birthday, Sephiroth." he said, turning to his gardening table. The general looked up at him, shocked.

"I had forgotten." he said, and cloud laughed his bell like laugh, settling pots together.

"I have my sources, sir. You never miss much when you keep your mouth shut and your eyes open." he said, turning to a smaller side table, laden with things. "I heard from a reliable source that you'd be all alone, due to the fact that Zack is off to some mission and you don't have other friends. I didn't want you to be alone." he said, smiling softly as he settled out a Wutaian tea set that had seen better days. A thick aroma came from it, and Sephiroths eyes widened.

"you certainly know how to make someone welcome." he said, smiling. Cloud laughed, offering him a cup.

"My sisters always told me that a good host is a good friend. And from what I know, you need more of those in your life." he said, tilting his head in that way that said he knew more of him than he let on.

"I think I would like that."

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

Sephiroth smiled up at the stars, hands in his pockets and goofy smile on his face. Cloud was a very intelligent person, well spoken and highly skilled in the art of verbal sparring. A beautiful creature, and he smiled.

Then he felt a crinkle in his pocket, and pulled out a scrap of paper. It made him want to laugh and alternately rip something apart. There, in his best friends scrawl, was a note. He touched the black ribbon holding his hair back and grinned instead.

_He's very good with Cure materia. Ask Reno. _

He was now certain that the impish blond had been behind his desk's latest explosion.

Revenge was in order.

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

An:

This one gave me trouble. Just for the mere fact that the RP was much better. And I had the wild idea of cloud being sweet then this popped up. It's late, I'm posting it, give me crit so's I can get it right!

Love all my reviewers. Every time I get one I have this little moment of euphoria. Better than drugs, yo. waaaay better.

Rabid


	4. Don Pwnzage

Zack looked oddly at his general. The man was smiling widely, genuinely and quite smugly. He could almost see a tail behind him switching in pleasure at having done something diabolical. And he knew exactly what he had done to be grinning about.

"man…you sure know how to be evil." his friend, Reno said, looking over his shoulder. The redhead, while a Turk, had been loaned out to Soldier as a liaison, running messages between Sephiroth and Tseng. Right now though, he had a hank of silver in his hands, braiding it tightly. Half of the generals hair was already done, and he was watching the man work.

"I just…used my authority to make sure that the Slums are keeping ordered." he said, grinning. The screen showed the central surveillance systems, and the route that Cloud took to the fountain, through Sector Four, and through the graveyard. The slender blond was now sashaying down the walk to the sector three plaza, smiling sweetly.

"damn Seph…one would think that you're out to get him." Zack commented, smirking. His Babydoll was walking with Cloud at this point, bringing a basket load for him from her cart.

"maybe I am." the silver man said, and Reno laughed, dropping his last braid. Sephiroth looked like some Rastafarian throwback, and Zack laughed. Reno smirked, going after his hair now.

"just to let you know, Seph…Cloud's a little wildcat. Try and corner him and I've seen him draw blood." the man said in friendly warning as he grabbed Reno in a headlock. He grinned at his general, who was smirking at the fresh bouquet on his desk.

"let's see just who you are, Cloud Strife."

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

Cloud looked up as three of the Dons men surrounded him at the entrance to the alley he cut across to get to the Plaza, and sighed.

"why is it always three of you? And you guys can tell the don what I told the last three…No." he said, moving to slide past them. One grabbed his arm. Up in his office, Sephiroth slid his nails across the wood of his desk, murder in his eyes.

"the Don ain't givin ya a choice now love. Yer comin' wit' us." the big man said, and Cloud smiled. That was just before his foot whipped out, catching the man in the ribs with a pointed blade. The scarlet splashed across the brick wall, and cloud was in motion.

Sephiroth watched as he used the kick to summersault over the man, landing on the wall and flicking his wrists. The small blades in his hands flashed when he leapt for the other two, and he sighed in relief s, not even a moment after he was stopped, he stood in the middle of three groaning men.

"the answer is still No." Cloud said, sheathing his blades and walking along. Cloud hadn't killed his attackers. Sephiroth had grabbed Masamune and was heading for the door when Tseng headed him off.

"I saw." was all he said, smirking. "Take the Turks with you, General…the Don's been a thorn in our side long enough." Reno grinned darkly, and Sephiroth remembered some snippet that said that the redhead had once been from the slums.

Both of them were out for revenge.

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

Cloud smirked coldly to himself as the Dons men were rounded up. Sephiroth, Tseng, and maybe fifty Turks had swooped down onto the man, and he had an inkling why. The small blond hummed sweetly, from his perch near the fountain.

"You're awfully happy." Zack Fair said as he walked by. Cloud looked up, smiling. He had never actually spoken to his sisters boyfriend. The unruly black hair marked him easily, and Cloud saw his glowing lavender eyes. He knew then and there that his sister had chosen well. He had a kind soul.

"I am. Those thugs were always scaring away good paying customers." he said, standing up to shake the mans hand. The brunette laughed.

"You're just like Aeris said. Sharp as a tack and sassy to boot." he said, laughing as he shook the blonde's small hand firmly. The blond laughed too.

"My sister does know how to articulate, I'll give her that much." cloud said, grinning now. He slipped a soft carnation into his hand. "from her." he said, turning to walk his rounds. Zack followed, nodding to the General as he walked with him.

"Ya know, she's the best thing that ever happened to me." Zack said, and Cloud smiled at him. This time it was a little dangerous and Zack stopped himself from flinching. The blond could be scary when he wanted to be.

"Funny, she says the same of you." he said, smiling sweetly and showing his teeth. Zack shuddered at the overly sharp canines. "It would be a shame if you ever hurt her. I'd have to…intervene." he said, smiling normally at a woman buying a trio of flowers, thanking her.

Zack shuddered at that. The icy aura the blond had in regards to his sister was both sweet and terrifying. "I promise that no matter what, Aeris will never be hurt because of my actions." he said, and Cloud nodded.

"Good. She deserves someone who makes her happy. You do that well, I think" and with that little bit of wisdom, he turned down an alley, leaving Zack standing confused in the main square.

"Whu?"

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

Okay, the original RP had more seph/cloud, and it will come I prommise, but right now I need to define their social interactions. The image of Reno playing with Sephiroths hair made me laugh, so I hope it does for you too.

Here's the deal, people. I love my reviews to pieces, but I'd like a little more than two or three words. To those of you telling me what needs fixing and asking questions, I love you all. This is an exercise to improve my writing consistency and define a 'style'. I'd love a little more feedback from all of you who are reading this. Don't get me wrong, you're all great and it makes me squeal to see my stats, but I'd like a broader range of feedback, and for obvious reasons I can't go to my sisters.

Thanks a bunch for reading this, and I hope you all have a nice day. You certainly make mine.

Rabid.


	5. Flower Pwnzage

Flower Boy.

Cloud smirked as the General came up to him again. It had been three days since he'd helped 'relocate' the Don to a holding cell, and Cloud was ready to restart the Game.

"Hello, Cloud." Sephiroth said, and Cloud almost shivered at the sultry purr. Cloud smiled as well, selecting several flowers. The General always let him make the bouquet, and this time was no exception. The red carnations and lilies were bound in a black ribbon, not his normal blue. Several other flowers went in as well, arranged around the red.

"Sephiroth. Good to see you back in town." he said softly, exchanging the flowers for the gil. "Aeris told me you were in Kalm." he said as he pushed a bang behind his ear. The General held his breath as the slender form stepped back gracefully, almost as if he were a dancer. Cloud never backed down from anything, especially him.

"Yes…there was some unpleasantness with a Marlboro." he said, and Cloud laughed sweetly. The pure cynicism in Sephiroths voice made him want to spin in place with glee. But since he was a devious flower boy he didn't spin. He did look at the general from under his lashes though.

"Awww, the big, bad flowers munching on the people?" he asked teasingly, and Sephiroth swatted lazily at him, only brushing spikes as cloud ducked. He turned, still smiling.

"Well, at least these one's won't try to eat you, General. Have a nice day!" he chirped, purposefully injecting as much sugar in his voice as he could. He vanished down an alley, and he grinned at the ground as Sephiroth looked for him. The fire escape didn't even rattle when he'd leapt up to it.

Silly General, never looking up.

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

Reno grinned as Cloud sauntered by, winking at the trio of Turks. He paused then, stepping backwards to be level again. He looked at the brunette between Rude and Reno, blinking. It made him look like a cute little chocobo, Reno thought, and the blond stepped forward, looking right into the brunettes soft brown eyes.

"You've got a new one." he said, addressing Rude, who grunted, shrugging. Cloud rolled his eyes expressively and looked at the brunette again. He slowly circled the new Turk, eyes narrowing as he considered him.

"Um…I'm Rod." the young man said, almost knowing what Cloud would ask. The blond grinned, winking a Reno. It was a tradition of sorts to get the blonds okay on all the greener Turks. After all, one of the early assignments would be tailing him or his sister….if you could ever catch them in the slums, that is.

"He's a keeper, Red. Try not to wear him out too fast, m'kay? He's still green, and not really used to Midgar." he said, and tucked a white bloom into the Turks lapel. The man blushed, and Cloud laughed. Reno flipped out his phone, sending a text. Tseng would want to know the result of Cloud's little 'examination'.

"I take it tall, silver, and sexy came by." Reno said, tucking the luridly red PHS back into his jacket. Cloud nodded, and turned. He looked over his shoulder at Rod, smile less warm and more warning now. The brunette shivered as the blond dropped his innocent mask, and the feeling rolling off him reminded him of a senior Turk on the job.

"A word to the wise, hun. Don't cross me or my sister. The Brass may say to do that, but trust me when I say we're not to be fucked with." he said softly, his only warning. It was the one warning a Turk ever got from him. Reno grinned, clapping Rod on the shoulder, smirking. Rod stood his ground, recognising this as another test. He obviously passed when cloud smiled with genuine warmth at his nod.

"We'll make a proper Turk of him yet, yo. We'll bring him back for his red one soon enough." he said, before Cloud nodded, vanishing around the corner. The last Rod saw of him was a simple smile and a flick of fingers in a lazy wave.

"What was that all about?" Rod asked, looking at his two 'mentors' with curiosity. Rude grunted again, facing him. He seemed about to impart some important information, but as always, he let Reno do all the talking.

"Cloud's the one we've been watching for years. His father, Aeris' father, was a Turk once. Their mother was an Ancient." Reno said, soft and almost reverent. Rod gasped in understanding. The first Turk, back before the current President Shinra, had been Cetran.

"That flower in your lapel, it's his mark of acceptance yo. You get only three from him." Reno said, smiling. "He dosen't sell to us Turks, 'cause he knows where they usually end up."

"What are they for?" Rod asked, looking at the flower in a new light. It was soft, with creamy petals, and a slight red veining near the base. Rude smiled now, and Rod felt like he was about to be let in on a secret.

"White when you join up. It's a welcome, in old Wutaian. It's his wish for your safety and wellbeing. Red for first blood. Your first kill…it'll mess you up., and he makes it better. It's Forgiveness." Reno said, and Rude nodded. Rod felt uneasy at the last one.

"And the third…the third he puts on your grave. And he has a black one for all of us. Even you, now." he said, looking at him. Rude nodded in agreement, and Rod stroked the flower again. Rude spoke for the first time that Rod had ever heard.

"it's Goodbye."

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

Sephiroth watched the exchange from across the square. He knew about Cloud's little ceremony. He was there when it started, actually. His mother had sold flowers as well. She had given Veld his first and second. He thought it was amusing that the Turks sought out the approval of someone they were ordered to apprehend on sight.

His little flower boy was getting more and more interesting every day, it seemed. He looked at his red flowers, determined to look up the meanings.

The boy was trying to send him a message, that much he was sure of. He had felt something watching them, and Cloud was strangely closed this visit. And he had vanished like that….not since the first weeks when he had been trying to meet him did that ever happen.

Something was up, and Sephiroth was determined to get to the bottom of it, come hell or high water.

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

AN:

UWAAAHHHH!!! I love you guys. Seriously. It seems I can't go into my inbox without someone new faving or alerting this thing.

Since I'm home sick today I thought I'd update a bunch of shit. This came first 'ause I was re-reading the reviews and I was like 'OMG GASP!!! PPL LOVE THIS!!' and then I got dizy and had to throw up.

R&R to make a sick boy feel better.


	6. Date pwnzage

Flower Boy 6

Sephiroth could have hit himself over the head for being so dense. Clouds flowers weren't the message…it was the ribbon. On the inside, painted in gold, was Clouds reason for being edgy earlier that day. He aparently had something he wanted to say, and couldn't say it under Shinra supervision.

So, he would be going to the Sector Seven slums, and the most notorious bar there. Which was saying something. And try as they might, Shinra couldn't do surveillance there. He grinned. It was also known for being a great date spot.

Looked like tonight he had a hot date.

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

"No Way!"

The squeal from Aeris was worth it, Cloud decided as they worked in their little church. He repeated himself, just to make sure she had heard him right.

"I asked Seph to come to the Seventh Heaven…and I rented a room there." he said, winking at her. It would be good for business, and Tifa could only sing the Soldiers praises for holding their liquor so well. She hadn't had a bar fight in months, and with Cloud keeping the Turks in line, she also had a high-yield clientele. Reno alone made up for half of her breaking even and fixing up the place.

"AAAIA! I cannot believe my little brothers going on a…on a DATE!" she hugged him tight, spinning him around. He yelped, gasping for air.

"YES damnit! Now help me pick out something!" he squealed, and she grinned. One of the few things about Aeris that people didn't know was that she loved clothes. Adored clothes. Designed clothes. And when her little brother said this, she was absolutely giddy.

"I need something sexy."

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

Sephiroth was sitting in a small booth that Tifa, the voluptuous barmaid, had led him to. All it had on it was a neat little folded card that had 'reserved' on it, and a delicate red flower. That was how he knew who reserved the table. And the saucy wink the woman had given him only cemented his thoughts.

He had dressed appropriately. A button down shirt in a prim gray color over black slacks. He had browed a pair of suspenders from Zack, who said he needed them. It was good bar wear and date wear, he said, just in case he was getting dumped. This would be the first 'official' date, so he wanted to look…nice.

Zack had said it best when he'd shown him the ribbon. Either he was getting laid, or he was getting dumped. He was betting on the former, with all those catty little remarks that the blond in his sights had said. He smirked confidently, and was promptly floored as his little flower boy came through the door. Literally jaw dropping floored. Not that he'd ever drop his jaw. Really.

"What. The. Hell?" the words were all but ripped from him, and he saw quite a few eyes following that set of long legs. Were those heels? Fuck. Those were heels. And long, smooth legs. And…and…the smallest pair of shorts he had ever seen. Wow. Just….wow. If Cloud had dressed to make an impression, the he had made one hell of an impression. He heard a low whittle follow Cloud and he suppressed a growl.

"Something wrong, General?" and that sinful, teasing voice. He smirked at him, holding out a hand. Cloud took it delicately, and he could only grin as several people in the room made sounds of disappointment. He smirked wider, almost grinning. Cloud grinned too, winking at the room. Oh, yeah. He was definitely getting' laid.

"Buy you a drink?" Sephiroth asked softly, and Cloud smiled. Tifa came over, taking their order. Sephiroth got himself a bourbon, cloud got some fruity little cocktail. All Sephiroth knew was that it had strawberries and kiwi.

"So…come here often?" Sephiroth asked, sure I was a cliché, but he said it in his coy voice, the one Reno said would turn any man gay. Cloud obviously liked it because fine Goosebumps rose on his skin, and he blushed delicately. Sephiroth was smug at the reaction. Before Clouds absolutely gorgeous skin had always been covered. He really didn't like it covered.

"Oh…now and again. But I don't think I've ever seen you here before." he flirted back, and Sephiroth hummed low, sipping his drink. Cloud slowly licked his upper lip, not breaking eye contact. It went straight south, along with his liquor.

"Is that a fact?" Cloud asked, smirking at him. Daring him. "We could always make a habit of this." he said softly, and ran one heel up Sephiroths leg. The general shivered, arching an eyebrow. He got a good look at clouds top. The low, black halter showed off the winding tattoo on his shoulder, like a dragons wing down his arm. Beads glittered at his neckline, and Sephiroth was stopped short by the small, coy smile he wore.

"I think I would like that." he said, smiling genuinely at Cloud. And if he thought his little polite smile was sexy, Cloud was absolutely stunned by this one. He completely enjoyed that smile, and that it was for him just made it more perfect.

"Would you now. Would you also like to see the surprise I set up upstairs? I'm sure you'd….like it." Clouds low husky voice drove him wild, and Sephiroth ran his fingers along the tattooed arm, to circle his wrist gently and trace spider lines across his palm and down his fingers. Cloud shivered. In that one touch he knew all his hard work was worth it.

"I'm sure I would love to, Cloud." Sephiroth purred, standing slowly. Cloud followed, and the four or so inches of heel made Cloud the perfect height for kissing soundly, and laying his claim. He ran a slow hand down Cloud's jaw, and Cloud smiled at him. They moved together, and there was a locking of lips.

Hoots and whistles echoed across the bar, but Cloud just gave them the sector six salute, kissing Sephiroth slowly. The general pulled him close, running a hand down his bare lower back to the hem of those shorts and down it to cup his plump rear. Let 'em look, he thought to himself. No one's getting this but me.

"Room three" Cloud breathed, and Sephiroth grinned. The last any of the bar patrons saw of them was a sashaying waist that was wrapped in gray silk, and a proprietary glare. Tifa picked up the phone, ready to share all sorts of gossip with Aeris.

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

Aaand….next chapter is teh smex! XDDDD

I'm not too sure about the sex scene I have planned. So I'm getting advice on it before I write it. Since Sephcounttheways is updating, I figured I would too, since her brain helped spawn this madness. I love you all and reviews are rewarded…handsomely.

And Jen…I promised you hoochie shorts didn't I? let it not be said that I don't deliver XDDDDD


	7. Zack Pwnzage No 2

Flower Boy 7.

Zack Pwnzage.

Zack Fair hummed happily as he waved to his girlfriend. After three hours, five chewings out, and a distinct lack of silver hair, he had been sent to find his CO and bring him back to the office. And no one said anything when he stopped off at Aerith's to kiss her silly and ask where her brother was. He had looked around uneasily when he said this, prompting more of her laugh.

He had discovered early on his girlfriends' zany sense of humor. The slightest thing would send her into fits of giggling, and he quite liked that. She had this infectious laugh that made everyone feel better who heard it. And he enjoyed being the one to make her laugh for real. And it was also where Cloud got his rather dry sense of humor as well.

Back to finding his boss. No more getting sidetracked. No, not even for Aerith's cookies. And now he knew where his favorite little devious flower boy had hidden his General. A smile smeared itself across his face, and he set off, a spring in his step and a pocketful of cookies.

Now to get to the old church.

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

Cloud smiled. After their…foreplay was really the only word for it, at the Seventh Heaven, he had pulled a willing and horny Sephiroth through the sector seven train yard to his last surprise of the night. His church, his and Aerith's garden, was awash in silver moonlight.

He watched Sephiroth as he stepped through the silver maze, hands brushing over the tops of his blood red tulips. In the morning he would clip one of his roses, an even brighter scarlet, for the new Turk. But that was later. Right now, though, he only had eyes for the silver god trailing at his heels. It was laughable really…he was only a slums rat. What right did he have to steal the generals heart and hide it away inside his own?

Every goddamn right in the world. And when Sephiroth followed him into the moonlit flowers, he could only smile, kissing him tenderly, before falling back.

It had been perfect. And the time after that, and the time after that. Moving from flowers to futon to shower and back, it had been an adventure through his home. And now, sprawled naked and sated across his lover, he could only sigh in happiness.

And revel in the knowledge that Sephiroth was a lush when it came to sleep. He had pulled Cloud on top of him, kissed him deeply, and dropped off. Even now he had Cloud snuggled to his chest, cuddling. And the nakedness helped too. Cloud had stoked up a good purr in the silver generals chest when the door banged open.

"General? Cloudy?" a familiar voice called, and Cloud wanted to smack him. Zack bounced over, looked at his futon, and screamed. Sephiroth groaned and pulled Cloud closer, prompting one of Clouds little giggles.

Yes, the SiC was straight. Yes that was a terror induced yell. Yes, he was going to murder the brunette next chance he got. He was sure he had some nightshade growing in his garden SOMEwhere….

"Zack, you have five seconds to shut up or get out. After that, all bets are off." okay, so Sephiroth was more awake than he had previously thought. The tall man sat up, glaring death at his whimpering friend who had his eyes covered and was cowering behind a pillar. Cloud was inclined to agree with him as he settled against him again.

"Dude! I did NOT need to see you two naked in that bed." Zack wailed, still scrubbing out his eyes. Cloud rolled his own blues, and grabbed Sephiroths gray shirt from the night before, pulling it on. It fell to the middle of his thighs, and he grinned at Seph, who was giving him an appreciative look.

"Not naked anymore, Zack. Get your big, hairy ass out here." the blond groused as he snagged Sephiroth for a kiss before heading for his kitchenette. The sound of a gas stove broke the terse silence as he hummed, making coffee.

"What time is it?" Sephiroth asked as he pulled on his pants over his boxers. Zack had ventured out at the smell of coffee, and was even now gathering his thoughts for his report.

"Seph, your secretary is a dragon. She nearly roasted my ass for not having you this morning, a first by the way. It is nearly three in the afternoon, and the Shinra brass is freaking out. And I only spent four hours at Aeriths house, not six." he said, ticking off on his cookie covered fingers. Cloud laughed at that, coming over with a tray.

"So you found us. Good for you. Now you can tell Shinra I'm safe. Do NOT tell them where I am. I went through a lot of trouble to not be found." Sephiroth groused, standing up and taking the tray from his smaller lover. Cloud pecked him on the cheek as he sashayed over to his flowers, snips in hand.

"But…Greta was throwing a fit yanno? She's got executives breathing down her neck and now she's prolly hiding under her desk." Zack said, trying to play his sympathy card. Sephiroth, however, had no fondness for the gargoyle Shinra stuck him with.

"So? For all the hassle she puts me through it's a wonder I haven't thrown her out yet." he said, rolling his eyes as he took a cup of coffee. He sighed in bliss at the taste, humming as he settled on the bed again, watching Cloud come over after doing something with a rose.

"Seeeeeeph! She'll skewer me on her boobs if you don't come in!" Zack whined, and Sephiroth shook his head.

"Zack, I have not taken a day off in nine years. This includes all federal holidays and my birthday. Shinra can spare me for nine fucking hours this once." he snarled, making Zack back up a step. Cloud laughed. His General was not a morning…er, afternoon person. The silver haired General was staring down his First, who was secretly delighted.

He'd been trying to get Sephiroth to take a day off for four years now. If it was little Cloud who got him to do that then he'd let the blond have him. His grin was unholy as he plopped on the bed beside him. He violently didn't think about what the pair had done on that bed.

"Great! I'll tell Tseng. He'n Reno can tell Shinra what they want to hear." He said happily, before chocking on Clouds coffee. "What is this stuff? Liquid caffeine?" he asked, looking again at the cup and adding cream and sugar.

"Nope! My rather personal blend." Cloud said cheekily, nodding over to his 'utility' patch. There, nestled over his dark loving herbs, was five tall coffee plants. Sephiroth laughed softly, resting his chin lovingly on Clouds head. His hands-full version of a hug. Cloud thought it was sweet.

"Fuck, Cloud." Zack said, and Cloud giggled.

"That's his job." He said, thumbing over to Sephiroth, who looked rather pleased at that. Despite his blush, which was also a first for the tall man. Zack realized something then about the pair, and something big about Sephiroth.

Cloud, as a Cetra, or at least half, had this effect on Sephiroth, who he was pretty sure was also at least a little bit Cetra. Sephiroth, normally so cold and emotionless, had warmed up. Around cloud he was like an open book, especially to the brunette, who was so good at reading his stone face the rest of the time. It made Zack feel all warm and fuzzy to know that he could see Sephiroth this unguarded.

"I'll remember that, Cloudy. Just make sure no other guys make a move on your big sis, okay? Otherwise I'd have to stomp 'em." Zack said, and Cloud laughed at that, shaking his head. Blond spikes flew everywhere, once he did that, shaken from their half wet sleepy flatness.

"I will never understand how you do that." Zack said, and Sephiroth chuckled at that one, wrapping one arm around his lover.

"It just…Is, I guess. Maybe I was a chocobo in a past life." Cloud joked, well aware that he looked like one of the birds. Zack howled, falling back as he laughed. Sephiroth even was snorting back his own guffaw.

"You two can stay for a little while…but I'm going to have business in a few hours with Rude, Rod, and Reno. There's…something to be done." he said, and smiled. Zack was looking at Sephiroth with a raised eyebrow, and Sephiroth nodded.

"Cloud is the only real reason that we have any Turks at all, Zack. Veld…you knew him a long time ago, but anyways, he was Clouds father. And if rumors were right, he was at laest part Aincient." he said, and Cloud nodded at the explanation. He had never known his mother, only Aerith.

"Wow…." Zack said, awed a little. He had known Aerith was a Cetra, but this…..

"looks like they're here sooner than I expected." Cloud sighed, pulling on a pair of large pajama pants. The door had creaked only a little bit, and he walked over to his roses. The largest bloom, a Scarlet Lady, was snipped neatly, and Zack was hushed by Sephiroth, who nodded. They sat on the bed, and the door swung open. Cloud looked so pretty, standing in the sunshine.

Reno sauntered in, all grin and lankiness. Rude followed, his hand on their little cadet's shoulder. Rod looked like he hadn't slept in days, his head hung low. Cloud remembered how Reno had looked, five years ago. He'd been twelve then, and Reno thirteen.

"It was a rough hit?" he asked softly, picking Rod's chin up delicately. The redhead nodded, softening a little. Turks took care of their own, and Cloud might as well be a Turk.

"Yeah. Guy was a wuss, broke down." he said, and Cloud nodded. He turned back to Rod, who was looking at him broken heartedly. The blond only smiled at him, pecking his forehead softly. The brunette seemed to relax, and he blinked at Cloud, who smiled at him.

"It'll be okay." the red bloom was tucked into his hands, and he looked over to the two Soldiers, who nodded solemnly as well. In that moment it was like something that had been about break stood back up, resolute again.

"Thank you." and with that, Cloud turned, offering coffee to the pair. Reno accepted, bouncing joyously at the treat, while Rude and Rod declined. Reno was a notorious coffee whore, and had been known to drink it ice cold and four days old from Tsengs desk when the machine in the office was busted.

Ten minutes later Zack landed on Rude who had landed on Reno who had landed on Rod on the steps of the church, heavy door slammed in their faces as the pair inside flew at each other again, enjoying the afternoon sunshine on newly naked skin.

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

YAY!!!!

I had block on this for so long…I really didn't want to put sex in this, despite the fact that the original was…like….PWP and so much fun. You reviwers make my day, and if you really want lovin' lemme know and I'll PM you the seventh heaven scene and night scene that didn't make the cut.

Again, I love you all to itty-bitty-bits and hope you all have a wonderful MLK day, and, as a side note, GO OBAMAAA!!!!!!


End file.
